


The Past in the Present

by thebiggestofbois



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Ned Vizinni
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, bemorechill - Freeform, bmc, i just wanna write the book ffs, im bad at tagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-06-29 22:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15738897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebiggestofbois/pseuds/thebiggestofbois
Summary: Jeremy and Michael have had an uneasy friendship since the events of the SQUIP incident aren't easy to forget. They are both reminiscing on their past thoughts when they're sucked into a black, blank room at of nowhere. It quickly goes from confusion to confrontation.





	1. the past in the present

**Author's Note:**

> okay so the text keeps getting deleted when i post it so sorry for anyone who saw the thing before, im new to the website thus i know nothing about the mechanics, lol. enjoy!

Jeremy's POV

I'd like to think that I would have the friends I have today without the SQUIP, even though I wouldn't. The SQUIP, as much of a true demon it was, completed its objective. It got me the only friends I have now. I could argue to myself that Michael was my best friend, but we're talking about friends I have, not friends I had.

I'm wishing a lot of things right now, to be honest. I wish I could go back in time and just look at my past self and slap the SQUIP out of my hands before I put it into my body. I wish I could rewind the last 2 months and start over new. I wish that the world would stop when I wanna stop, but it doesn't. It just feels like it does. If your dog dies, people are still going to be happily walking their dog all over the town, Jeremy.

I continue looking at a special box I kept of me and Michael's best memories. A handmade card, a bracelet, some Pokemon cards, a ticket stub, a drawing, and other assortments of items.

 

Michael's POV  
.  
I take a sip of my Coca-Cola as I keep watching the finale to Ru Paul's Drag Race on DVR. I don't know why, but I figured I'll take one day off video games to gain some mental health. I mean, only to watch the TV, which isn't that much better than playing Kung-Fu Heroes and trying to beat level 12 for up to 9 hours without breaks. God, that game makes me wanna blow my brains out. 

I watch as all the drag queens come out, hear their name called that the won, and just smile like they're the girl on Wheel Of Fortune or something. Seriously, why did they act like that? As the winner "celebrates" I start telling Jeremy how fake the celebrations are, but I all I see is an orange soda staring back at me with cold, dead, non-existent eyes. I decide to go to bed at an early 1 AM so my mom doesn't yell at me to wake up at the crack of dawn, also known as 4 PM. 

I slam face first onto my bed instantly regretting it, but the pain in my face quickly subsides. With nothing to stimulate my brain, it starts wandering. It starts off light with "What's the hardest level of Kung-Fu Heroes if I can't beat LEVEL 12 for God's sake?" but quickly morphs into "God, I miss Jeremy. Who knew that 12 years of friendship and memories could easily die in an instant just from a wintergreen "Tic-Tac", with the biggest air quotes I could put on it?" I quickly try to shut my brain down from thinking about Jeremy, but I start crying a little. I take deep breaths and close my eyes. 

If I fall asleep, I'll be fine in the morning.

If I fall asleep, I'll be fine in the morning.

I can't fall asleep.

I open my eyes, ready to change positions but I'm greeted by nothingness. Not black, nothingness. I try to move, but can't. My mind jumps to the worst possible conclusion.

 

I'm dead. I suddenly start panicking while not having any senses, fun. This reminds me of when I had a panic attack while having sleep paralysis. Not. Fun. A little lightbulb flickers for a split second, too fast for me to take in my surroundings. The light suddenly starts sweeping the walls, panels of light. I finally can see. I see a chair and an object on it, what is it? I focus and I see the last thing I'd expect.

Jeremy.


	2. [UPDATE, PLEASE READ!!]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's an announcement just read it

Uhhh, hi. Sorry about the fact I left for about 7 months... A lot of things happened, but mostly I forgot the password to this account, yay. But now I got it back, so I'll be continuing this story! (whether that's a good or bad thing, up to you)

 

 

xoxo

 

-jess

**Author's Note:**

> do y'all want more? 
> 
>  
> 
> if you have any constructive criticism(s) leave them down below! i'll take them to try to improve this story and my writing skills to make it more enjoyable if you do leave any.


End file.
